My Little Roleplay: Friendship Is Insanity
by Cannibalistic Alien
Summary: Possibly the most random insane crazy deluted thing to ever be a part of the MLP franchize since Newborn Cuties... But not nearly as terrible. Get to see the real side of Celestia, barrels of Pinkie randomness, and who knows what else we'll think og! Bad summary is bad, funny story is funny. 'Nuff said. Moved from AlternativeChick
1. Celestia Does Something!

**Yay for random roleplays from me and Magnetonrobo! That's right, we're doing MLP this time and it's gonna be crazy! Just look how excited Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are!**

"YEAH!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Fluttershy let out a barely audible squeak.

"Needs to be about 20% cooler," Rainbow said. This time the squeak was somewhat audible.

"Louder!"

Fluttershy breathed in as much air as her lungs could hold, "… yay."

Rainbow Dash facehoofed, "Fluttershy, how are you supposed to-"

"HI EVERYPONY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she fell out of a nearby tree.

"Pinkie Pie! You're so rand-"

Just then, Princess Celestia flashed in covered in ashes, "Who says I don't do anything? I was just getting a dragon to leave Appaloosa so that the buffalo didn't die!"

"That would be the bronies," Pinkie Pie informed the princess, still lying on her back.

Princess Celestia glared into the camera with rage to rival that or Nightmare Moon herself, "Die, bronies, die!"

"But then we'll lose our fan base and they'll take us off air!" Pinkie shouted. She did not want to go back to being a wavy maned chibi without Gummy.

"Crap," is the clean version of what Celestia muttered.

Rainbow Dash was more confused and freaked out than when Pinkie tried to replace her with turnips, "What just happened?" she asked Fluttershy, but when she turned to look at her, she found that the shy pegasus was hiding behind a tree.

"Well, time to get kicked off the Hub!" Celestia said, "Go to hell, bronies!"

"Princess, wait!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, galloping in, "You don't understand how crappy the franchise will go back to being! Think about G3!"

The Princess thought for a moment, "Can we take that out of the show please?"

Twilight stood there flabbergasted for a minute and then slowly backed out of frame. Celestia turned onto the camera again.

"I'm coming for you bronies."

And then there was static.

**Hehheh, well, that was… uh, interesting… **

**So yeah… enjoy, I guess…**


	2. Prince Death

**Hey look! It's another one of those lame OC things!  
**

* * *

One sunshiny day in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie was bouncing around when she saw a black alicorn she had never seen in town before. She did that gasp that sounds like a dying tire and shouted, "You're a new pony in Ponyville!"

"Please, I'm an alicorn, not a pony," the pony said harshly.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" she grinned.

The alicorn sighed, "I'm the Prince of Death."

"Cool!" Pinkie exclaimed, "What's Canterlot like? I mean I've been there before, but not for very long and bad stuff always happens. Like this one time my friend Fluttershy-"

"I don't live in Canterlot, I live in the mines under Canterlot."

"Cooler! What's _that_ place like? Is it cold and damp and creepy? Or is it pretty and shiny because of pretty shiny gems?"

"A little of both."

"COOL!"

"Uhhhhh…" Death muttered and tried to walk away, but Pinkie Pie did that freaky thing where she always somehow ends up right behind ponies.

"Wait! Where are you going? Are you staying in Ponyville? I could throw you a welcome party!" Pinkie asked, following Death as he tried to back away again.

"I was thinking about moving here but I'm not too sure…" he said.

"Why not? It's so fun here!"

"Well, it may be because of this…" Death reached out and touched a flower and it died instantly.

Pinkie stared at the shriveled up flower like it was the most fascination thing in Equestria, "WOAH! How did you do that?!"

"Uh, by touching it," he replied, "You're not the smartest pony here, are you?"

"Oh you're looking for Twilight! She lives in the library! I'll show you where it is if you want!"

"Sure, maybe that will help…"

"Follow me!" Pinkie exclaimed and started hopping off to the library/Twilight's house with Death following behind slowly, "Come one, slow pokie!"

Upon reaching Twilights house or the library or whatever the heck you wanna call it, Pinkie Pie knocked on the door with her head. Death was just walking up when Twilight opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Pinkie," she said, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Death!" Pinkie replied, "He was looking for the smartest pony here so I brought him to you!"

"Oh that's… nice…"

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle is it?" Death said, "My cousin Celestia speaks very fondly of you."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "Did you know that the bronies ship you two!"

"Yeah, that's nice Pinkie…" Twilight said, not knowing exactly what that meant as Death glared Pinkie to tell her to stop with the fourth wall.

"Oh are we making faces now?" Pinkie asked, and stared making crazy faces that are also kinda creepy.

Deciding to ignore the pink pony beside him, Death turned to Twilight, "So you're the smartest pony in Ponyville?"

"Well, I don't know about smartest pony, but I sure do know a lot," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Okay then, what can you tell me about Ponyville?"

"Ponyville was founded by Earth ponies—" Twilight stared, but was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

"I can show you all around Ponyville! Sweet Apple Acres and Sugar Cube Corner and Derpy's Muffin Stand and—" Twilight used her magics to make Pinkie shut up, "Mmph!"

"I'm sorry, she's…" Twilight tried to think of the right word, "special."

"Yes I noticed that…" Death said, "So more about the history here please?"

"Right the first settlers were—" and you guessed it, Pinkie cut her off. She was sitting on the floor of the library, over exadurated inhaling, and read all of _Ponyville, A History_ faster than you could say 'Grand Galloping Gala', and then exclaimed "And that's how Ponyville was made!"

"Okay then, thank you Twilight," Death said quickly and began to walk away. And of course, Pinkie Pie followed him.

"Are you leaving? Or are you just going to your house in Ponyville? Do you have a house in Ponyville? OOH! I could throw you a welcome party!"

"No, Pinkie Pie, I do not have a house here," Death said and began to fly, "I think I'll look around in the sky for a little bit…"

Just as he began to fly higher than the library/house/whatever and get away from that crazy pink pony, Death nearly crashed into a speeding rainbow.

"Hey! Watch where you're flyi—Oh, uh, sorry…" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well excuse me, Miss Sonic Rainboom," Death said sarcastically.

"How did you know about my sonic…?" Rainbow started to ask but then stopped when she saw Pinkie Pie flying up in her flying bicycle thingy, "Pinkie, you're so random!"

Death sighed, he was still ignoring Pinkie, "Rainbow Dash, I'm the Prince of Death, do you think I don't know about everypony? And my cousin Celestia speaks about your friend Twilight a lot, so she tends to mention you."

"Really? She talks about me!" Rainbow said, "I mean, uh, yeah, no big deal…"

"Yes, she does," Death said, looking over Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Pinkie Pie, "Where did you even get that thing?"

"Internet," Pinkie replied simply and peddled to make the machine go higher.

"What's Internet…?"

"The Internet is something the bronies use to ship you and Applejack," Death said with a bored tone in his voice.

"What," Dash said.

"Bronies are not brownies!" Pinkie said warningly, "I've tried them. They do not taste good…"

"Why the hay would anypony ship me and Applejack?" Rainbow asked, "I mean, yeah we're both competitive athletic tomcolts, but really? That's so stupid!"

"Just wait until you see the Dr. Whooves and Derpy stuff," Pinkie told her.

While the two friends were talking, Death had tried to fly away, but just then Pinkie had caught him, "Wait! You have to meet the rest of the Mane Six!"

"Don't you mean 'main'?" he asked, landing in front of Fluttershy's house and folding his wings.

"Nope!" Pinkie said falling out of the sky and abandoning her hellibike.

"Whatever," Death said right as Fluttershy opened her door slightly to see what was going on. She sqee'd and shut the door again.

"It's okay!" Pinkie assured her friend through the door, "He's really nice as long as you let him break the fourth wall!"

Fluttershy peeked outside again and mumbled a barely audible "hi".

"Hello there," Death said, "Well come out now or I will have to come in."

Fluttershy squeaked again and tiptoed (or is it tiphooved…?) outside.

"What's wrong, little one, have you never seen an alicorn before?" Death asked.

"Um, yes, but…" Fluttershy started.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shouted

"I said…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said that…"

"MY EAR POPPED, YOU HAVE TO BE LOUDER!"

Fluttershy sighed and Death said, "Pinkie, how 'bout you go make some cupcakes?"

"WHA—"

"HE SAID GO MAKE CUPCAKES!" Fluttershy said so loud that a few birds in nearby trees flew away, "That is, um, i-if it's okay with you…"

Death stared at the little Pegasus somewhat frightened.

"THAT'S WHY THE BRONIES THINK SHE'S TRIPOLAR!" Pinkie shouted to him after a short while as Fluttershy hid her face in her mane.

"Well, Fluttershy, you just kinda scared me," Death stated.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shouted again. This time everypony just stared at her, "WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!"

"Pinkie, just go away," Death said. And with a loud "OKAY!" she hoped off.

"It's okay," he said, turning to Fluttershy, "What would life be without a scare or two?"

"Um, life would be nice," she said, "I guess…"

"Yes, it would be…" he said, "Ah, now that Pinkie Pie is gone, my headache might go away."

By saying that, Death had jinxed his peace and Pinkie popped up at the top of the screen with a plate of cupcakes, "I made cupcakes!"

"Well, goodbye, Fluttershy," Death said quickly, flying away. Fluttershy back slowly into her house and shut the door.

"So now there's just Applejack and Rarity left!" Pinkie Pie said, now somehow on Death's back. He knocked her off and she bounced when she hit the ground, because, as we all know, she's made of bubble gum. Death kept flying, but landed with a sigh when he saw Pinkie still trying to catch up with him.

"Very well, lead the way to Rarity," he said.

"Hey look! We're already at the Boutique!" Pinkie said, hoping inside. Death followed reluctantly.

"Hi, Rarity!" Pinkie shouted, interrupting her friend's singing dress making montage.

"Oh, hello, Pinkie…" Rarity said.

Death coughed, "Er, hello."

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity gasped, "If you had told me royalty was stopping by, I would have fixed up the place! My dearest apologies for the mess, sir. I make more than dresses, you know, I could get a suit started for you right away!"

"No thank you, miss, I'm just looking through Ponyville," Death said as Pinkie stared into a box of gems muttering '_shiiiiiinnyyyyy_…'.

"Oh are you sure?" Rarity asked, "What's you wingspan, five? Five and a half feet?"

"Six feet to be exact," Death said proudly.

"I'll get started right away!" Rarity said and turned around but then caught eye of Pinkie who was giving her the cat meme face.

"Can i haz shiny?" Pinkie asked.

"No," Rarity said and walked away as Pinkie made the sad cat meme face.

"Pinkie, you have way too many problems," Death told her.

"It's just so _shiny_!" Pinkie said, returning to the box.

"She's just being Pinkie…" Rarity said from her sewing machine, "So just the one suit, yes?"

"If you have to, yes," he said with a sigh.

"Well if you don't want one, you can just say so."

"I don't want one."

"Then I shall have to ask you to leave so I may continue watching PONIES The Anotho—I mean return to work…" Rarity said suspiciously.

"No shiny…?" Pinkie asked with creepy anime eyes.

"Okay then," Death said as he walked out of the dress shop.

"Bye!" Pinkie shouted and hopped out, "Let's go talk to Applejack so nopony can say we left out anypony!"

"I never got the pony for people thing…" Death said as he followed her.

"People? What's a people? Is it a type of noodle? Can I have some?"

"No, you cannot."

Pinkie walked like a normal pony, "No shiny and now no people…"

"So where's Applejack," Death said after a minuet of walking.

"Here at Sweet Apple Acres, of course!" Pinkie said, having arrived at their destination.

"Why do I know you," Death asked.

"Everpony knows me!" she said happily.

"I feel sorry for everypony…" Death muttered.

Just then a dog randomly fell out of the sky and landed on Death's head, narrowly missing his horn.

"Derpy!" Applejack shouted, running toward him and Pinkie, "Give me mah dog back!"

"I just don't know what went wrong," Derpy said from above them. Death levitated Wilona off his head and onto the ground by Applejack.

"ARE WE STILL MAKING MUFFINS LATER?!" Pinkie shouted to Derpy Hooves as she flew away.

"SURE THING, PINKIE PIE!" Derpy shouted back.

Death turned to Applejack, "Hello."

"Hay," she replied.

"Hi!" Pinkie shouted.

Death looked around at all the apple trees.

"These here trees are the pride and joy of the Apple fam—" Applejack started but Pinkie seemed to like interrupting ponies today. She made that gasping dying noise again and ran off shouting "BUTTERFLY!" and nearly slammed into Big Macintosh, "And yeah, there're butterflies…"

"Yes, there are many trees here…" Death stated.

"Yes, well, I need to get back to Canterlot and decide if I am to move down here," Death said, "Goodbye everypony."

Pinkie Pie stopped terrorizing the butterfly when she saw him flying away, "HEY! He left without me!"

"Euyup," Big Macintosh said.

* * *

**EL FIN.  
**

* * *

**Okay, so maybe not that lame…**

**Well, Magetonrobo/Chewy/Death was going to say something, but he is conveniently unavailable! So, uh, disclaimer, we don't own anything or any of the memes quoted or any of that stuff. We're just bronies! But I do own a page of poorly drawn Mane Six, their pets, and Celestia that I am oddly proud of…**


	3. All These Bronies

Princess Celestia was in a hallway of the palace, started creepily into the camera and muttering something about killing bronies when Princess Luna walked by and saw her sister staring at a wall.

"Uh, sister, what are you doing?" the moon pony asked.

"I'm intimidating the followers," Celestia replied menacingly, not moving her eyes from the 'wall'.

"Followers?" Luna asked confused.

"The bronies. They call me a molesting troll who does nothing and now they shall pay!" ominous thunder struck outside, but in reality it was just Derpy kicking storm clouds.

Luna glanced around to make sure this wasn't some kind of joke, "What are you talking about?"

"Go check the internet for yourself."

"What's an internet?"

"That white glowing thing in my room, they use it to get on the internet."

"What's a brony then?"

"The bronies watch us every day, making fan art and checking Equestria Daily and calling me a troll…" Celestia's stare became increasingly creepy as she talked and slowly got closer to the camera.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Luna asked immediately.

"I'm the all-powerful sun goddess of this world, I don't need sleep."

"Sis, everypony needs sleep at some point…"

Celestia turned away from the 'wall' with this really crazy and creepy look, "I've not slept since I banished you to the moon which was really stupid since you just wanted attention!"

"You need to go to sleep," Luna insisted.

"Can't you see I'm fine?" Celestia said quickly and went back to staring into the camera muttering "Stupid bronies making me figure out how to break the sixth wall…"

"No you're not fine, you're staring at a wall and talking about things that don't exist," Luna said plainly.

"They do exist! On every website, everywhere you go there will always be a brony…"

"There's no such thing as a brony."

"Sister, just go outside and get some air."

Celestia slowly backed away from the 'wall' still staring at it creepily and the suddenly flew through a hole in the ceiling. Luna sighed and began to walk away but then a high pitched voice said, "I heard somepony say sixth wall a break and got here as fast as I could!"

Luna turned around to see Pinkie Pie standing behind her.

"WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Luna said in the royal Canterlot voice.

"I'm the cartoony one so I have to be cartoony!" Pinkie said, "Now about this sixth wall…" Pinkie Pie started examining the wall Princess Celestia was staring at earlier.

"Why are you staring at that wall too?" Luna asked, but she almost didn't want the answer.

"Celestia knows about the bronies too? YAY!" Pinkie sky rocketed off like a firework through the ceiling to find Princess Celestia.

Luna stood there for a moment and then slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

**It's harder to come up with these than you think it is. The Doctor Who ones are just "time, place, monster, let's go!" but this actually took a while and a few failed attempts. I'm not even sure how that's possible.**

**Sigh, anything to add, Magetonrobo?**

_**What. Oh yes, we are looking for anyone that can make videos or animations of our RP's if you're willing please message me or alternativechick, thanks**_


	4. Death Returns

Death flew in to Ponyville from Canterlot to find half of the town singing the Smile Song led by Pinkie Pie.

"Why did I agree to move here?" he asked himself.

"Yeah, I try to stay out of the songs too," Rainbow Dash said, hovering beside him.

Death turned to the rainbow pony, "Where the buck did you come from?"

"I was here before you were."

"I really need to pay more attention…" he said to himself.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Pinkie Pie had finished her musical number and noticed Death hovering there.

"You're back!" she squealed happily.

"Uh, yes I have returned," Death said moving backwards slightly.

"Did you decide to move to Ponyville? Did ya?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, but I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"You know what this calls for…"

"Pause for dramatic effect," Rainbow Dash said.

"A PARTY!" Pinkie shouted.

"Uh, okay…" Death landed and started to back away slowly but ended up walking backwards into Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"Did somepony say party?" Applejack said walking in with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle.

"This pony did!" Pinkie said jumping up and down with excitement.

Death looked around at all the ponies who just stood there and waiting for him to say something.

"Uhh, yeah…" he said after a minuet and flew into town.

"I'll go get the party ready!" Pinkie said.

"Ummm, I'll just go home," Fluttershy said and tried to walk away but Pinkie was somehow in front of her.

"Do you have any llamas?" she asked, and Fluttershy jumped and hid behind Applejack.

"Pinkie, you know not to do that," Twilight said.

"Sorry!" she whispered, "Do you have any llamas?"

"Um, yes," Fluttershy said.

"What in the hay do you need llamas for?" Applejack asked.

"Llamas are fun!" Pinkie said.

"I don't think any animal can match how awesome I am," Rainbow Dash said with confidence.

"Such modesty…" Rarity muttered rolling her eyes.

"Um, well I guess you can have llamas at the party…" Fluttershy said coming out from behind Applejack.

"Oh I just remembered I left Spike alone," Twilight said, "I have to go, bye girls."

"Hasn't she left Spike alone before?" Applejack asked as Twi trotted away.

"Yeah, the writers just needed a reason for everypony to leave," Pinkie said casually, "So show me those llamas, Fluttershy!"

"Okay," Fluttershy said and set off for her cottage with Pinkie hoping along behind.

"Writers?" Dash asked, "What does she mean by that?"

"What do most things that Pinkie Pie says mean?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Applejack said, "But it's bucking season and Big Macintosh need some help."

"Now what happens?" Rainbow Dash asked after AJ was gone.

"I guess we leave…" Rarity said and the tow parted ways very awkwardly.

* * *

**EPIC CAMERA PAN TO FLUTTERSHY'S HOUSE  
**

* * *

"So, um, here's the llamas," Fluttershy said.

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted.

* * *

**EPIC CAMERA PAN TO DEATH'S HOUSE  
**

* * *

Death was sleeping peacefully when the lights came on and there were a bunch of ponies, cake, and two llamas with suspicious hats in his house.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

Death was still asleep.

"I know what will wake him up," Vinyl Scratch said, and Fluttershy (who was already sitting in the corner) covered her ears, "WAKE UP!"

"Oh I thought you were going to start playing—" Fluttershy's moment of relief was cut off when Vinyl started blasting wubs.

"What…" Death slowly began to wake up, "Oh great."

"SURPRISE AGAIN!" Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie Pie…" Death said angrily.

"I knew you'd like it!" she said jumping around.

"No, I don't like it." He said as the music stopped, "Everypony, will you please leave."

Everypony filtered out except for Pinkie Pie, who just stood there with no emotion shown on her face.

"You too, Pinkie."

She backed out remaining silent. Death closed the door with magic as soon as she was out and went back to sleep.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, but Pinkie Pie didn't even move.

"I think she's broken," Rainbow Dash said flying down beside her.

"You can't just break a pony," Rarity said. (AN: AHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe you can't, Rarity, but I can! ~AlternativeChick)(AN: *facehoof* ~magnetonrobo)

"She looks pretty broken to me…" Dash said.

"Wh-what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

Just then, Pinkie's hair deflated making everypony take a step back, but she remained still.

"You alright, sugercube?" Applejack asked.

Silence.

"Twilight, use your science stuff to make Pinkie Pinkie again!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't think there's a spell for this…" Twilight said.

Death had woken up and heard ponies outside, "What now?" he said as he left his house.

"You broke Pinkie Pie," Dash told him.

"Did I?" he said and walked over to the still pony and poked her, but she didn't react, "Hello, earth to Pinkie."

"Pinkie, you're scaring me…" Fluttershy said.

"Is this about me stopping the party?" Death asked.

Pinkie muttered something inaudible.

"Darling, you must speak up," Rarity said.

"NYYAAAAAAAaaaaaaa…" Pinkie Pie said, if you can call that speaking.

"What?" Death asked.

"NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa…."

"Is that even English?"

"There's in no England in this world."

"Yep, she's broken," Rainbow Dash concluded.

Death sighed, "Pinkie, would you like to throw me a welcome party?"

Instantly the pink pony's hair poofed up again and she exclaimed: "PARTY!"

"Well that was easy," Twilight said.

"Just not in my house, okay Pinkie?" Death said.

"TO SUGARCUBE CORNER!" Pinkie Pie shouted and zipped away to the bakery somehow moving the party with her. Her friends and Death followed (some more willingly than others).

And then Twilight wrote a letter to the Princess about how parties fix everything.

* * *

**EL FIN.  
**

* * *

**With the power of bluegrass and the fact that my life is sitting on my computer talking to a Wookie all day (but mostly the fact that my life is sitting on my computer talking to a Wookie all day), I was able to finish this in one day. I've got fifteen minutes to post this, be quick, magnetonrobo!**

… _**yay ponies I guess**_

**I can't believe that took you ten minutes. **


	5. The Pink One

**Previously on **_**Celestia Is Going Crazy And Now Luna Has To Put Up With It**_**…**

**Ehh, just go back and read the other chapters if you really want a recap.  
**

* * *

One random day in Canterlot castle Luna asked Cadence how she was doing.

"I'm great," Cadence replied, "but I'm a bit worried about Celestia. She's only been to raise the sun and then she goes back to her room."

"Oh um, well that nothing…" Luna said, unable to come up with a reasonable story on the spot, "So what did I miss when you got married?"

"An awful lot, I'm surprised nopony told you," Cadence said, "There was a song and everything."

"I missed a song, I never a song except for that one by Wooden Toaster."

"Why is the toaster wooden?"

"I don't know, but that's her cutie mark."

"I told you they were real!" Celestia shouted after she burst into the room.

Luna facehoofed, "oh no…"

"They?" Cadence asked.

"You've seen them, haven't you Luna? The bronies!" Celestia's eye twitched, "They continue to grow!"

"Sister, please stop obsessing over things that _aren't real_," Luna said.

"Fake! Everything is fake! The bronies watch and obsess over us ponies and welcome others into the herd, "Celestia rambled as she walked closer to the other alicorns, "They're all one big herd of pony-loving adluts!"

"Sister, they are just something you came up with."

"They are real and you know it! You have seen one of them!"

"Wooden Toaster is not a brony, she is a normal flying Pegasus."

"OC! It's just an OC! She's not even a she!"

"Sister, there is no such thing as a brony. Cadence can you help me?"

Cadence sighed, "These brownies—"

"Bronies!" Celestia shouted and twitched again.

"Uh, yeah, bronies… they're just a figment of your imagination," Cadence said, "Maybe you should just get some fresh air."

"Yeah, that might help," Luna said.

"I'll show you… I'll show everypony!" Celestia shouted, "The pink one, she knows it too!"

Celestia flew straight up through the ceiling leaving a huge hole and a bunch of ceiling bits on the floor and two very freaked out alicorns just standing there.

"Well that's one way to get fresh air," Cadence said eventually.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Luna asked.

"Depends on what you think she meant by the pink one," Cadence said.

"Well there is the pink pony in Ponyville, I think it's Pinkie Pie."

"Then yes, I still don't know how Pinkie summoned the DJ from nowhere at my wedding…"

"What? DJ P0N-3 was there and I missed her?"

"You were too busy dancing to realize…"

"I wasn't there."

"You flew in and then Twilight sang and… Exactly how much cider did you have?"

"How much did Flim and Flam make?"

Cadence facehoofed, "Let's just go find Celestia before she does something bad."

And with that, Luna and Cadence flew off through the big hole in the ceiling.

* * *

"**It's kind of a shout out to [Wooden Toaster]" as Chewy or Death or Magnetonrobo of whatever you wanna call him said.**

**I would usually send him the chapter before uploading it but it's 3AM and I have to go see my psychiatrist in the morning and then go to open house for school in the afternoon so I'll post it anyways. He'll complain about it but I don't care.  
**

* * *

**By the way, the line about Flim and Flam was his idea.  
**

* * *

**Lemma tell you the guy loves that song. A lot.  
**

* * *

**I sang it with him over Skype once.  
**

* * *

**It was really bad.  
**

* * *

**And the harmony was way off.  
**

* * *

**And we kept messing up.  
**

* * *

**Nonpareil is just fun to say. And sing.  
**

* * *

…

* * *

**This, fillies and colts, is why I have a psychiatrist.**

**I'm going to bed and by that I mean put in a random movie and wait until I drift off.**

'**Night.**


	6. The Truth Is Pink

Celestia flew straight into Death's house because apparently the roof is better than the door.

"You traitor…" she said staring at him.

"What?" Death said after a moment of confusion.

"You OC creation of bronies!"

"… What?!"

"Bronies are pony loving men and you are a spawn of them!"

"What!"

"The pink one knows it too!"

"The pink one? Oh you mean Pinkie Pie don't you?"

Celestia twitched, "She knows!"

"Uhh yeah…" Death was greatful to see Luna and Cadence fly in, "Luna, Cadence, help me."

"This is getting out of hand, sister," Luna said.

"Bronies aren't real," Cadence said.

"They're real and I know they are!" Celestia shouted, "Take a close enough look at Equestria and you'll see their influence!"

"What influence?" Luna asked, "How can something that's not real influence Equestria?"

Suddenly, a random brick fell through the hole in the ceiling.

"My bad!" a voice called from above.

Celestia flew up, grabbed the Pegasus and flew back inside, "They named the gray one Derpy because of a meme! MEEEEEME!"

"Actually, Princess, my name is Ditzy Doo," she said cross-eyed.

"YOUR NAME IS DERPY!" she commanded.

"Okay…"

"A meme?" Death asked, "What is that?"

"No don't," Luna warned.

"Stupid little pictures with captions on them and _she_ is named after one," Celestia said.

"My name is Ditzy…" she whispered.

"Come here Ditzy," Cadence said and used awesome pony magic to make her feel better.

"MUFFINS!" she exclaimed and flew out the ceiling.

"Okay," Death said, extremely confused, "and why are you freaking out about this?"

"_Pony. Loving. Men_," Celestia spoke.

"And the problem with that is?"

"It is meant for little girls, my toy is pink!"

Pinkie rushed through the door, "I heard pink!"

Celestia picked up Pinkie with magic, holding her upside down by the end of her tail, "She knows about the bronies!"

"Brownies? Yummie!" Pinkie said happily.

"Sister, let the pony go," Luna said.

"Luna and Cadence are here too?!" Pinkie said, "We can have a big royal party! Ehehe!"

"Tell them about the bronies, Pinkamena!" Celestia commanded.

"They wrote this story."

Celestia twitched, dropped Pinkie and flew away all broken like.

"Uhhhhhh…" was all Death could say.

"Bye, Death," Luna said and flew off.

"Same," Cadence followed the moon pony out the ceiling.

"So no party?" Pinkie asked after a moment.

"No, no party today," Death said, "Wait, who's going to fix the hole in my roof?"

"Can't you just fix it with magic?"

He looked at Pinkie with an unimpressed face, but used da magics anyways.

"So how did Celestia find out about the bronies anyways?" Pinkie asked.

"You expect me to know, I don't even what a brony is," Death said in defense.

Pinkie jumped up, "I'll go ask Twilight, she has tons of fans!", and she zipped away.

**Aww, I wanted to play 80's techno at that party!**

**Once again, the hippy shirt is getting to me.**


	7. ASDF pony!

Death sat on his couch reading a book.

**You call that a chapter start?**

_**well i couldnt think of anything**_

**Let me do it then.**

"The Science Show!" shouted Tomska who had somehow turned into a pony, "Piano!"

A pieno fell through the ceiling of Death's house.

"Who's idea was this?" Tomska shouted.

"My bad!" called a grey Pegasus from above.

Death laughed at his book, apparently unphased from the piano in his house, "I can't read."

Pinkie Pie poped out of the piano, "I love asdf movies!"

"Crap," Death said.

"Too soon in the episode for a fourth wall break?" Pinkie asked.

"Way too soon."

"Okie dokie loki, HEY TOM, I NEED TO REWIND THE EPISODE!"

"Done!" Tomska's voice yelled from outside.

Everything went back like a tape being rewound **(AN: ask your parents ~AlternativeChick)**.

Death was sitting on his couch reading a book when the sound of a weezing machine filled the room a blue box faded in.

"Finally, my time machine works!" Doctor Whooves shouted after popping out of the box. However, his victory was short lived, for Discord teleported in and stepped on it, stating "I am a draconequus."

"What?" was all that Death could manage to say before he turned to stone and Pinkie Pie ran in wearing her Element of Harmony necklace.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"What?!"

"You know about Discord, right?"

"Yes I do, I was young when he first took over."

"And—" Pinkie stopped when there was an orange flash from under Discord's foot and a different pony with Doctor Whooves's cutie mark came out.

"Wait what?" Death asked again.

"I've got legs!" the other Doctor Whooves exclaimed.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said as she flew in through the hole in the ceiling.

"You really should fix that hole in the roof," Pinkie said.

"I will, but first I'll have to move Discord back to Canterlot," Death said.

"Okie dokie loki, have fun!" she said as she hopped away.

Death sighed, "Doctor Whooves, could you help me?"

"Can I have a fez?" he asked.

"Sure, and a bowtie if you want."

"Okay," Whooves went into the TARDIS, and it began to dematerialize a moment later, Discord vanishing with it.

"Woah, that was cool," Rainbow Dash said, still hovering in the room.

Death used da magics to fix the roof, "So how may I help you, Miss Dash?"

"I just follow the crowd," she said simply.

"Okay then…"

"Well bye," Dash said as she flew out the door.

_**LE FIN**_

**NO! IT'S EL FIN!**

_**We this was a good bit of insanity yay. **_

_**So, let's get to the disclaimer:**_

_**My Little Pony belongs to the awesome people at Hasbro **_

_**ASDF: belongs to tomska I would guess he pretty cool too **_

_**I guess doctor who as well belongs to BBC great show by the way **_

_**And that's it enjoy the story **_


End file.
